Year of the Spark: February 16
by Sparky Army
Summary: Nice to have moments of normalcy. A party in the midst of danger, a breath of quiet when chaos reigns around you. Introspective Sparky fluff.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers the Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you, and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some fun--and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Note from Author (fyd818): A short, introspective piece of fluff post-Valentine's, since I'm still in an incredibly happy mood. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

**-Dance With Me-**

_fyd818_

Bright colors filled the clearing, a swirling sea of ladies' skirts and men's shirts. The Athosians had traded in their sensible browns for reds, greens, blues, and other vivid jewel colors for the party that had overtaken New Athos. High-spirited music kept a constant beat that pumped and flowed with – or guided – the dancers.

John Sheppard sat on the fringes of the action, content to watch but not participate. He sat just within the range of firelight, sipping on brew and watching the sun slowly sink beneath the horizon.

Elizabeth Weir spun out of the crowd and dropped down next to him. Her green eyes sparkled with laughter, her cheeks blushed a becoming shade that matched her dress. "You should try it, John, it's fun!"

He turned to smile at her. "No thanks. I'm really not much of a dancer."

Elizabeth tucked a curl of chocolate hair behind one ear and shook her head. "It's fun. The rhythm is like sparring with Bantos rods. You can spar."

"Yeah. But I don't dance." John refocused on the dancers, identifying patterns here and there but otherwise feelingutterly lost.

"Hmm." Elizabeth followed his gaze, watching as Teyla spun and whirled easily through the rest of the dancers, her emerald-green skirt billowing around her bare feet. "Teyla's good."

"She grew up dancing. I didn't." John popped another piece of fruit in his mouth to keep from having to talk about the subject more. Although he enjoyed watching the Athosians dance, he knew he wouldn't get nearly as much enjoyment out of _joining_ them.

"Hmm," Elizabeth said again, but did not pursue the subject further. "It's nice, being here. Having a wedding reception instead of a funeral wake."

John blinked. He turned back to face Elizabeth, who still watched the dancers. "That was a morbid thought."

She smiled wanly and looked at him askance. "True, though. We have far too few weddings and far too _many_ funerals."

True. "Nice to have moments of normalcy. A party in the midst of danger, a breath of quiet when chaos reigns around you. In this case, a wedding instead of a funeral." Shifting, he reached out to take her hand, squeezing it softly in reassurance. "There's always going to be death and destruction. 'Lizabeth – it's part of what we do. I'm not saying I like it, or that I want it to happen. But it's those times of sorrow when we need memories of the good times to cling to more than any other."

Elizabeth abstractedly gazed down at their joined hands. "Sometimes that's easier said than done."

"I'll be here to help you remember."

She turned her head to look at him, eyes wide. For a moment, the party around them faded away, leaving them alone in their private, quiet bubble. John steadily held her gaze as a shy smile curled up one corner of his mouth. He wasn't sure where tomorrow would take them. A few years from now – or even next week – one or the other of them might not be there to help the other remember the good times, to get them through the bad. But as long as he lived, as long as he had allowance to stay in Atlantis, he'd help Elizabeth in any way he could. She was special, she was good. She deserved it.

A responding smile very slowly stretched Elizabeth's lips. She leaned her head to rest it on John's shoulder. She returned her gaze to the party swirling around them. "Thank you, John."

He followed her fixed stare, just then remembering they weren't alone. "You're welcome, 'Lizabeth."

Across the clearing, John spotted his two teammates. A happy smile curled his lips as he watched Ronon put his arm around Teyla's slender shoulders, hugging her to his side. Then the wedding couple quietly slipped away from the party to solitude.

He sent a quick prayer heavenward for many years of safety and happiness for them. Then, taking his strength and courage into his hands, he stood and tugged Elizabeth up with him. "Come on, 'Lizabeth."

She laughed a little as she allowed him to lead her towards the celebration. "John, where are we going?"

"You wanted me to dance with you. So I'm going to dance with you." John pulled her into the swirling sea of color and caught her other hand in his. "I think you're going to have to lead, though."

Becoming red suffused Elizabeth's cheeks again as she smiled widely. Grasping both of his hands, her green eyes sparkling even more brightly, she waited a moment to identify a rhythm before tugging him into the wild dance.

John threw himself completely into the dance – the moment – Elizabeth's happiness. And, deep inside, into his secret hope that one day it would be him and Elizabeth sneaking away from the party.

_Some day, Elizabeth. I promise._

_**-The End-**_


End file.
